The present disclosure relates to articles having both retroreflective features and radio frequency-responsive features. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a security tag, adapted for use as a window sticker, incorporating retroreflective features and radio frequency-responsive features suitable for use for fraud resistance and information retrieval.
Vehicle license plates are one typical article commonly used to identify vehicles and the corresponding owners of the vehicles. Vehicle license plates convey a limited amount of visual information that typically includes a license number and a state, province, or country of registration, as well as whether the owner has a current license plate. License plates typically are formed of a retroreflective sheet and have security features. Radio frequency identification technology, sometimes referred to as RFID technology, has a variety of commercial applications, and is typically used for object identification and tracking from a limited distance. A radio frequency-responsive element can include electronic information identifying the object.
There exists a need to provide additional security and information currently provided by either license plates or RFID technology. A tag incorporating both retroreflective features and RFID technology is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/974,385, which is here incorporated by reference. The retroreflective features convey visual information and the RFID technology conveys electronic information. Difficulties exist when coupling a metallized retroreflective article with a radio frequency-responsive element. Many conventional retroreflective articles, such as license plate sheeting, have a tendency to detune, or adversely affect the performance of, a radio frequency-responsive element when placed within about a quarter inch, or 6 mm, of a metallized retroreflective article.
The present disclosure includes a system that provides visual and electronic information in a readily identifiable combination tag where the radio frequency-responsive element is in close proximity to the retroreflective element. The combination tag includes a retroreflective article with an optical article and a reflective layer. The optical article has an optical surface and an opposite rear surface. A structured surface is coextensive with either the optical surface or the rear surface. In one example the optical article can include as optical elements glass microspheres (optical beads) or cube corner reflectors. The reflective layer is deposited on at least a portion of the rear surface, which is also the structured surface in the example, of the optical article. The reflective layer can include a non-contiguous metal layer. The combination tag also includes a radio frequency-responsive element. The radio frequency-responsive element includes an antenna and an integrated circuit. The radio frequency-responsive element has information storage and transmission capabilities adapted to enable an interrogation system to obtain information from the radio frequency-responsive element. The radio frequency-responsive element is coupled to one of the optical surface or the rear surface of the optical article. The combination tag is operable even if the radio frequency-responsive element is within 6 mm of the retroreflective article.
The system has several advantages. Among these advantages, the entire face of the combination tag can be retroreflective and the tag is still thin. Thus, the visual information is easily identifiable. The visual information and electronic information can be used together to verify vehicle registration. Visual information can be compared with the electronic information to confirm that the tag is legitimate. Further, the electronic information can be updated when registration, taxes or insurance payments are made providing an immediate method of verification. Other advantages are contemplated.